The present invention relates to a band for a wristwatch, and more particularly to a band comprising a plurality of links of metal, adjacent links of which are connected with each other by a metallic connecting link and pins.
Generally, a metallic watch band comprises a plurality of rectangular links each having a constant width in the lengthwise direction of the band and connecting members are hidden by the links. Accordingly, the watch band has a simple appearance. Further, it is difficult to make a watch band in which adjacent links are different in width.